A New Life
by into.the.void
Summary: Follows end of Shattered Mirror. Sarah is off finding her own way as a vampire. VERY different from other stories here. I made Sarah strong but not creepy. She's how I see her as a vampire. I hope you like! RR!
1. Midnight

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, this is another story that follows Shattered Mirror. In this one, I follow the end of the story exactly. Sarah is off finding her own way to live as a vampire. I think it's different from a lot of the stories here. Don't worry, Kristopher, Nikolas and Nissa aren't gone. They'll show up soon. You'll see. Okay, here it is. Please, please, please read and review! 

Also, I am incredibly sorry for anybody waiting to read more of Alive But Different, but I'm going to put it on hold for now. I just don't know where to go. And to anyone reading this story, be forewarned, I am not very quick on the updates. I have the first few chapters done, but after that it will take a while. If you would lke me to just pull this story until it's finished, than tell me in your review. If you're okay with waiting, tell me that. Sorry! I hope it's worth it.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the following storylines, characters, or plots. They belong to Amelia Atewater Rhodes. And can I just say, isn't she amazing?

* * *

**A New Life**

Midnight. A time reserved only for the creatures of the night. And those who hunted them. But Sarah didn't have to worry about hunters. They feared her, for anyone who approached her ended up severely injured, their knife arms broken or their ribs bent in. She never killed them, but they still avoided her. She new exactly what points could hinder a hunter useless. She had been one herself.

In the 30 years she had been a vampire, Sarah had made a name for herself. Several, actually. Sarah had made sure to develop several personas; each one helped her in certain cases. Nicola, a young fledging who was helpless and a pushover. Selene, a vixen that had the power to enthrall ever male she encountered. Then get them to do her bidding. Anya, the dangerous edgy vampire that runs with the ancient and powerful ones, like Jeshikah, Jager, and Ather. Only a limited few close friends new her as Sarah, the Vida turned vampire who fights both kinds.

Well, and Kristopher and Nikolas. The twins that changed her life. She thought about them every day. Where they were, what they were doing. Kristopher. The man she loved. The man that changed her. She hadn't seen either one of them since the night she left town. Now, set up in New York, New York, Sarah didn't have to worry about them finding her. She wanted to see Kristopher, but not soon. She wasn't ready to confront him again. Not yet.

So she continued to live the way she had been living since then. Making room for herself with important vampires, while secretly taking out the ones that threatened her old family. She had made friends with a few vamps that were powerful, but laid back. Some were members of SingleEarth, an organization she had come to respect. She herself chose to feed there, or in dark alleys, leaving her victims alive. She never killed anything that didn't threaten her life. Or that of someone she loved. She had already taken out four vampires conspiring against Adianna, and two that were planning on killing Caryn Smoke. She hadn't let anyone know it was her that killed them, for that would have ruined all the work she had made with the higher vampires.

She had gotten herself invited to three of Jager's bashes; the ones that were only open to those of incredible importance. There was another one this weekend, Saturday night. She had gotten herself, or, Selene, invited by Nathaniel, an older vampire with connections. It was two days away, and she was training hard. She had replaced the knife if her back with one at her side, built so it's concealed under the thinnest clothing. The sheath wrapped around her thigh and with one quick had motion the blade could be in her had. More than where it was situated, the knife itself was important. It was bewitched by a clan she had found when she made a trip to South Africa tracking a vampire. She stopped him before he killed one of the leaders elder daughters. As a form of thanks, the hand crafted her knife so that it had the power of a hunter's blade, without showing any harm to her. It would sting the skin of vampires and humans alike, but leave hers untouched. It was one of her greatest treasures.

As she walked through the empty alleys of New York City, Sarah saw a lone human, standing just outside the backdoor of a restaurant that had been closed for hours. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out when he saw her.

"It's late for a little girl like you to be walkin' around alone. Where's ur daddy?" He said, obviously drunk, his heavy southern accent filled her senses with loathing.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said, putting on a mock helpless face. He smiled at that.

"Well, then I won't talk." With that he advanced on her, but before he could take another step, she grabbed his outstretched hand and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain. She smiled.

"You're lucky," she said, yanking harder on his arm. He cried out again. "I really don't like to feed on men with alcohol in there system, it's not good for my skin. Makes me break out. So you'll just have to settle for a sound beating." She kicked his knees in and he dropped to the ground, another yelp escaping him. She laughed wickedly, enjoying the sound. He deserved it.

"I wasn't gonna do nothin'! I swear! I didn't mean no harm! I'se just lookin' for some fun!" He was cut off by another yelp of pain as she dug her knee into his spine.

"Maybe if you said you were sorry really nice."

"I'se sorry!" He whispered it, so she could hardly hear. She leaned forward so she was an inch away from his cheek. He was breathing heavily, and the right side of his face was being pressed into the concrete ally floor.

"What was that?" She put a little more wait into her knee.

"I'se sorry!" He yelled. It was music to her ears.

"Let's consider this a lesson, shall we? Leave little girls alone." She got off of him and brushed herself off. He didn't answer, but scrambled up and ran as fast as he could to the end of the ally and turned the corner.

"All right, you have a good night too." Sarah turned and shook her head, then closed her eyes and thought of New Mayhem, right outside of Los Noches. When she opened her eyes she was there. A couple of human teenagers all dressed in black jumped, startled out of what looked like a make out session. They ran off together, looking back at her as if worried she would follow. She smiled and walked into the now almost deserted bar. Once inside, she made her way over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"Shot of tequila." She said to the bartender. One good thing about being a vampire, you get the buzz of alcohol, with none of the side effects like hangovers or clouded vision. A major plus. He slid a shot down the bar at her, and the tequila sloshed out over the rim, spilling all over the wood before it reached her. He smirked, and then noticed her giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm practicing. Helena told me that I should know some cool bar tricks." Sarah laughed at that, for she could practically hear the short brunette advising her boyfriend.

"Hey, don't laugh! It's your fault I have this job. Making me get a job. Helena has enough money for both of us. I don't understand this whole responsibility trip you're on." He shook his head, pouring her another drink.

"You'll thank me later." Sarah took her shot and downed it. "Besides, isn't nice not to have to live here in New Mayhem? I swear this place is just going to cave in someday." She took the second shot he poured.

"Yeah, I know. I'm off to clean the bathroom. Did you even know this place had a bathroom?" He walked off, shaking his head. Sarah looked down at her drink. How many times had Less cleaned the bathroom then poured drinks? She abandoned her shot and looked around. The place really was empty. There was a human passed out in the corner, and two weak vampires playing a drinking game at a table near the door. She was the only person at the bar, and she didn't mind. She hated it when guys tried to pick her up. Like she couldn't order drinks for herself or something.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A voice said from behind her. She scowled and turned around. There was a human in his twenties sitting two stools over from her. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and looked like he had stumbled into Los Noches and assumed it was a regular bar. He had a friendly warmth emanating from him, so drastic to her cold demeanor. She hated to freeze it.

"No thanks." She turned back to staring ahead of her, hoping he would get the clue. He didn't.

"I'm Henry." He said, scooting over two stools until he was sitting next to her. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm leaving." She put money on the table to pay for her shots the got up and walked towards the door, her leather coat billowing behind her in her hurry. Once outside, she stopped and sniffed the air, still hungry and needing to feed. The human from behind the bar came out behind her, shivering in the cold night air.

"Hey! I didn't get your name!" He walked up to stand beside her, only to have her start to walk down the dirt road to the trees that lined the town. He followed.

"Hey, I'm really a good guy. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself! It's not safe!" _If only you new_, Sarah thought. She continued to ignore him, making her way to the first line of trees, and then sniffing the air. She was sure she had seen those humans run into the woods. If not, she could always feed on the annoying thing that would not stop following her, even though they it was now almost pitch black in the cover of the trees. Her night vision made it possible for her to see as if in broad daylight, but she found it curious that the human hadn't even stumbled.

"Really, come on. Look, I'm risking my life to save yours and you won't even tell me your name. Are you going to make me guess? I'll say every name that comes into my head until you admit which one it is. Samantha, Kelsey, Jamie…." He tramped on after her, listing names until her head pounded with hunger and frustration. Her patience snapped and she whipped her body around to face him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"My name is Sarah," she said, not bothering to use an alias, "and you are really annoying me." She leaned in to bite him, but was surprised when she felt the tip of a hunter's blade on her chest, stopping her from moving closer. She looked down at the knife, and then up at his face, that had changed from warm curiosity to cold hatred.

"Sarah Vida? The vampire that slaughtered the whole Tenae line, save for me? Is that you? I have been looking forward to this moment for eight years. I congratulate you; you were the most difficult vampire I have ever tracked. But I've found you. And now you'll pay for murdering my family." He stepped back and readied himself to make the fatal blow.

"I've killed many, but none of the Tenae line. I hardly kill any humans. If you have come to avenge the death of one of your good vamp friends, then I understand. But I will not stand by and defend myself for something I didn't do. I suggest you go home and get your facts straight." She backed away, so that the tip of his knife was no longer resting on her chest. She took one last look at the angry and slightly confused human before she used her vampire ability to appear back at her apartment, slightly shaken up.

The Tenae line. Sarah had met one of their leaders when they had come to consult Dominique once, but she was too young to be allowed in on the discussion. Strange, she didn't know of too many male vampire hunters. They existed, but were seldom. He was powerful. Enough to mask his strength from her in the bar. It was that that had made her stumble back in the woods, not the dagger. His fully-fledged power was immensely strong for someone so young. She felt her head continue to pound, she still hadn't fed. Deciding to think about it after feeding, she went to SingleEarth.


	2. Remembering the Past

**A/N:** OMG! It's been so long! Aaaaahhhh! I do have a reasonable excuse, though; my mother has had my computer the last two months. I just got it back on Wednesday. I hate her so much right now. She said that if I can't do my chores, I can't do anything else. I wasn't aloud to watch television for like three weeks. Aaaaaahhhh! (again) I'm sooooooo sorry! I promise to make it up to you; the next chapter (after this one) is the bash! I'm so excited! Okay on with the show! And thank you soooooo much for all of the reviews! I lurve you all! Elisa PS If anyone knows how to make this story _really _doubled spaced, please let me know. It's so hard to read like this!

* * *

Sarah woke up the next day with the bash on her mind. It was in four days. She had a lot of training to do, there would be vampires at this bash that she had crossed, as Anya, and she didn't want to be unprepared if any of them recognized her. Anya was very forward, and spoke her mind. Jeshikah once told her it was a quality that she liked. Most strong vampires liked her, except for the ones she challenged, and beat. Nalia still hadn't shown her face since challenging Sarah to a fight outside one of the neighborhood bashes Sarah attended. She broke everyone of her fingers.

Sarah got out of bed at about nine thirty, she wasn't a morning person, so this was a good day. She rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After splashing water on her face to wake herself up, Sarah leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. Water dripped down her face, dropping into the sink, some falling into her slightly open mouth. She looked different. Her originally pale skin was turned a shade lighter when she died. Her deep blue eyes were now black. Her's, unlike most vampires, could never be mistaken as brown, they were too black. Sometimes she thought they imitated the color of her heart, and then she remembered that she could still love. Or at least, do what she remembered was love. She cared deeply for Adianna and Kristopher. Or at least, what she remembered of them.

She thought about Kristopher every day, but lost the feeling of his hand against her cheek. It was a feeling she held onto like it was her last hope for her first few years as a vampire. But after seven years, she no longer could close her eyes and see him standing in front of her. Yes, she remembered what he looked like, what his voice sounded like, but she couldn't no longer see him her dreams. She used to dream that he would come to her and they would talk, and everything would be all right. But now Sarah knew it was just a dream. A dream that would never come true. So she slowly pushed thoughts of seeing him at the back of her mind. She had bigger fish to fry.

She had seen Adi since that night. No matter how hard she tried to stop herself, Sarah sometimes found herself outside her sister's house. Mostly after killing a vampire that was there to try to kill the oldest living member of the Vida line. Dominique Vida had, surprisingly, died of natural causes. A brain tumor. There was a big ceremony held after her death, twelve years after Sarah had become a vampire. She had attended, but only for a few minutes. Sarah was so upset that she couldn't shield her powers, and it didn't take long for the vampire hunters gathered there to sense her presence. That day was very different from the days that Sarah found herself outside her older sister's house. There she was able to hide herself so discretely that not even the extremely powerful Adianna Vida, who had also made a name for herself, would notice she was there.

Adi was older now, about Dominique's age when Sarah was still human. She had gotten married to a witch in the Smoke line, a cousin of Caryn's. She had three daughters, a large number for a hunter. Most hunters feared having children because it caused emotional weakness. Sarah was glad Adi didn't agree. She liked her niece's, or at least what she knew of them. The oldest, Nathalie, was seventeen. She reminded Sarah more of herself, more of a rogue hunter than a technique hunter. Her younger sister, Alyssa, fifteen, was the total opposite. The spitting image of Adianna, she imitated her mother in every way. She was the epitome of a good hunter's student. She was obedient and an extremely good fighter. The youngest, Clara, was only seven. She was too young to actually fight, but was knowledgeable about the vampire race. It was clear that Adianna taught her daughters about their life to come at a very young age. Just like Dominique.

Adi's daughters sometimes caught sight of her outside their house. Sarah new, because usually it was because she wanted to be seen. Adi must have told her girls about the sister she lost, because none of them seemed surprised that there was a vampire that held a striking resemblance to their mother, and themselves. None of them had approached her, though. They seemed wary to make friends with their would-be aunt. Sarah didn't mind, she new it was probably better not to get to know them. She had a lot on her plate, and she didn't need anymore.

Sarah dried her face off and walked back into her bedroom, opening the closet to find something suitable to train in. She decided on a pair of faded burgundy jeans and a white tank top. She pulled her hair into a plait and sat on her bed to pull on her boots. She had to train both her mind and body. She would start with her mind. Sarah had come up with several exercises to help her increase her skill in her vampire abilities. She had taught herself how to use them to anticipate her opponent's moves, sometimes so much that he looked as if he were moving in slow motion. She had also learned to use her 'teleporting' (a/n: Does anyone know what to call it, teleporting doesn't seem like the right word.) abilities to move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. This came in handy when she needed to make a quick getaway or dodge a swing from an attacker. She also heightened her ability to increase or decrease the amount of power concentrating in a person's head. In other words, what she did to Christopher back when she was a hunter. Times ten. All of these came in handy in a fight, and she needed to make them the best they could be.

Sarah sat cross-legged on the floor, closing her eyes and concentrating on the power source in her head. She slowly increased its level, than held it there. She felt her head begin to throb. She then began to decrease it, so much that she became light headed. She broke out in a cold sweat, but held her upright position and did not waver. Once she mastered controlling the power in her own head, she could easily control the power in others. She repeated this act several more times, and finally let herself relax. She opened her eyes and looked up at the clock on her bedside table. Eleven twenty five. Sarah had been sitting there for two hours. She rested her back against the bed and closed her eyes.

She tried to think back to when she was human. What would she be doing right now? Sarah smiled, thinking of Christopher making fun of their history teacher. Like a normal teen. But he was never a normal teen. And neither was she. She shook her head, avoiding the thought of her lost love. She often heard of his twin, there was no escaping the shadow of gossip he always cast over the vampiric world. _Did you here? Nikolas was seen in Paris at one of his old haunts! What does that mean? I heard he is vacationing in Rome to get away from Kaleo, who he just had a huge fight with! No way! _It never stopped. Sometimes Sarah would hear bits of a conversation that turned towards Kristopher, but they were always vague. _I heard he was in Istanbul with his brother, but Marquerite wasn't there._ Never anything that really detailed Kristopher's existence. But Sarah didn't mind, she was happy not worrying about him. Part of her wished the stories were true, and they were somewhere far away. Another part of her hoped they were nearby, why she didn't know.

She got up and got a towel out of one of the hall cupboards to wipe her brow. Her eyes slid back to the clock. Eleven thirty seven. Deciding to talk a walk to get her mind off of her past, Sarah dropped the towel on the ground and grabbed her keys on the way out of her apartment. She opened the door to the apartment just as someone was about to buzz one of the names on the switchboard. The young woman waited for Sarah to walk past and then quietly stuck her foot in the door and stopped it from closing. She quickly scooted through the opening; in what she thought was a stealthy manor. To Sarah, it was as if she was banging on trashcans as she tried to quietly close the door behind her. She could tell that it wasn't her button the woman was about to press, not that anyone would, the name on her button was Thelma Rittenhouse. But still she was not worried that the human was looking for her, so she let it pass. She turned left at the bottom of the stairs, and walked down towards the city park. She didn't really like the noisy public place, but it wouldn't be too noisy in the middle of the day on Thursday.

Sarah took a deep breath, inhaling air that she didn't need. New York didn't have the cleanest air, but she was happy to be outside. Central Park was laced with hot dog venders that she had no use for, and the homeless, that had no use for her. Not one to keep random change or bills in her pocket, Sarah was never able to answer the frequent, 'Have any change to spare?' question with anything but a 'Sorry, no'. She did regret it, though, for she new what it was like to be homeless, she was, the first few months after the change. On this walk, as she passed buy a regular, he didn't even bother to ask her, but simply cursed at her under his breath. She was smiling and shaking her head at herself when she heard someone call her name.

"Sarah? Sarah Vida? Oh my god! It's me! Trisha!" Sarah regretted turning around, for she was greeted with hot pink leather pants on a woman that looked to be forty-five.

"I'm sorry, but-" Sarah tried to lie, but was cut off. Trisha took a step towards her, a confused look on her face.

"You must be her daughter. So young! You look exactly like her, almost identical. Except she didn't have such dark eyes….or such pale skin. You teens these days! Never get out into the sunlight, things like AIM and such." She sighed looking far away. Sarah wanted to sigh too, but she did so inwardly, and hoped that this conversation would be over soon.

"But you won't recognize me. I took art with your mom, she was a junior and I was a freshman. Odd, she left that year, I wonder where she went to finish up….oh, anyway, is she in town with you?" She looked hopeful, but Sarah was still stuck on the fact that she had just assumed her to be Sarah's (the old Sarah) daughter. She had been planning to deny that accusation, but now saw it as a waste of time.

"No I'm her by myself, visiting some friends and looking at colleges." Sarah said, hoping she sounded warm and cheerful, she never really used those emotions anymore.

"Oh that's too bad, I was really hoping to catch up with her. Hmmm, well maybe you can give her my number when you get home." She reached inside her oversized ski jacket and pulled out a card. Sarah took it, and smiled at the words engraved on it. _Trisha's Devine Design Headquarters. _

"Yes, I run my business out of my home, here I'll give you a couple more, give them to your friends if they need an interior designer." She handed Sarah a small stack of cards, and then smiled.

"You really do look exactly like her, so pretty. I wonder if I'd know your father. Christopher Ravena, perhaps. He stopped attending school at about the same time your mom did. Or maybe that Robert, um, what was his name? Anyway they were seeing a lot of each other, they were." She looked questioningly at Sarah.

"Sorry, neither. Someone she met in college. I really do have to be going, it was nice to meet you, and I'll give my mom the cards." And with that, Sarah breezed by her, walking swiftly away before Trisha could respond. Once she turned the corner where the older woman couldn't spot her, she threw the handful of cards in a trashcan.

Forgoing her walk, Sarah turned towards her apartment. Why did little reminders of her old life always seem to worm her way in to the new one? It was like she could never escape it. She shook her head to clear it, and then looked around. It didn't look like there were any more people that knew her, so she continued to walk the short distance to her building.

There was a cop car outside of the building, and Sarah had an idea why it was there. She stopped to ask one of the police officers what had happened, but he didn't even wait for her to ask the question.

"Just a routine burglary on the first floor, ma'am, nothing to worry about." His heavy New York accent echoed loudly in her ears.

"Did she get away?" Sarah asked, and then realized her mistake.

"No, the assailant is in custody and- wait, how did you know it was a 'she'?" He advanced on her, but she easily dodged under is arm.

"Seventy-five percent of burglars are women!" Sarah yelled over as she ran up the steps and into the propped open door. _Great, _Sarah thought, _another thing for me to feel guilty about. _She continued to run up the remaining steps to her second story apartment. She unlocked the door and threw the keys onto the table waiting. Sarah paused after she closed to door behind her, sensing the room for anything out of place. Nope, no burglar had been to visit her. She saw that she had a new message and pressed the button.

"Selene? It's Nathaniel. I'm just calling to remind you about the bash this weekend. It's Saturday night; I'll pick you up at 8:00 in front of the address you gave me. It's pretty formal, so I suggest wearing something sexy and black, oh wait, that's all you everwhere! Ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm just kidding, darling. 8:00, luv, don't be late!' _Beeeeep!_

_Fantastic,_ Sarah said to herself. As if she didn't have enough on her mind, she had to go shopping now too.


	3. The Bash

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm updating again, and I'd like to say thank you to all that have reviewed so far… 10 reviews! Woo hoo! Not as many as I had hoped, but hey, I'm only just starting! I know most people only like to read fics that have more than, like, 5 chapters! Hopefully I'll get there soon. To those of you who have reviewed so far ( MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, Hermione-Potter-McTaggart, Elvin, insanemarionette, gatermage, Hiei lover-nikki, Lady Sonora The Black-Rose, shadieladie, and GaurdedxSanctuary) I thank you from the bottomless pit that is my heart! I mean, the bottom of my heart. Whatever. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you review again. I don't think I'll be able to post anoter chapter if I don't get anymore reviews…sniff….sniff… and I think you'll want me to update. Okay, before I give anything away I'm going to stop babbling and continue with the story! I present…. The Bash!

The Bash 

The bash was held at a classic ballroom that surprisingly was just of the main street of New York. Sarah had followed Nathaniel's directions and bought a dress. It had been so long since she had worn something so formal. The last time she put something as dressy on was the Halloween dance at her high school. But the sweet sun and moon outfit was this one's polar opposite. It was black as night, with a hint of burgundy coloring running through the satin fabric. It was simple in the front, spaghetti straps and a slight v neckline. The back plunged down to end at her lower back, just high enough so it didn't show anything inappropriate. She had placed a vintage rhinestone broach at the end, extenuating how low it was. Her perfectly pale and unblemished skin was pearly white, and contrasted the dark fabric. If she were still human, there would be inch deep scars from when Nikolas had used her as a human art easel. But thanks to the fact that she couldn't die, and that she had a very high tolerance of pain, Sarah got the help she needed to get them removed. A local dermatologist was doing some testing and needed a subject with lots of scars to work on. She needed the money, and would do anything to be rid of them. After two months of pain and hard work, Sarah's skin had come out beautiful. You would never have known someone had signed their name into her skin with a knife.

She was going as Selene, so she could leave her hair blonde and not wear a wig. She had pulled it into a high plait at the back of her head, letting the curls fall just below her neck. She had braided her long bangs into two small twists on either side of the top of her head. She had also weaved black and burgundy ribbons into each braid, curling the tails so they would fall down with her hair. She outlined her eyes in coal, the heavy lines made her black eyes even darker. Gold glitter brightened them and gave them a sparkle that enhanced the one her eyes already held. The blood red color on her lips and fingernails finished her darkly striking outfit. She looked the part, now she had to play it.

Nathaniel had insisted on picking her up, so she gave him the address of an apartment that was two miles away from her own. She waited outside, in her long black velvet overcoat, for his black Jag. As it pulled up, the passenger window rolled down.

"Do I get to see what's under there?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the buttoned up coat. Not an inch of her outfit was showing.

"Not yet, darling. Patience is everything." She said, in a light British accent. Selene was from London.

"All right. Get in quickly. I'll speed all the way there." He did. They would have gotten there in two minutes if there hadn't been the New York traffic. Sarah didn't even bother owning a car, she left her own Jaguar when she skipped town.

Nathaniel opened her car door when they arrived at the valet parking area for the ballroom. It was huge, a gold door the size of three normal put together was open and inviting. A lanky vampire in a tux similar to Nathaniel's was checking names off a list. Nathaniel told him theirs and they were admitted into the entrance hallway. This bash was bigger than any Sarah had seen. She thought they were only things like the house parties she had been to. Nothing of this magnitude.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see a vampire she had never met. He had long brown hair, and piercing black eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants. He smiled and turned her around so that she was facing away from him again. The movement was very catlike.

"Let me take that." He went to unfasten the buttons, but she had beaten him to it. She didn't want these strangers hands all over her front. He didn't mind, and slid the coat of her bare shoulders. She didn't see where he put it, but when she turned around it was gone. She smiled at him slyly.

"Thanks luv."

"My pleasure. Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Jaguar, line of Jeshikah, future owner of the new Midnight. But it's still in plans. And you are?" Before she could answer, Nathaniel came up beside her.

"Selene! Fabulous dress! Stunning, really! I see you've met Jaguar. Nice to see you again. Really love to stay and chat, but we have to go into the ballroom. Jager is about to make a speech." He put a hand around her hip and pulled her with him to the door that led to the actual ballroom. She didn't protest, but threw a backwards glance over her shoulder. Jaguar was watching her with something that looked animalistic.

"I'll see you in there." She said, smiling a secretive smile.

"Count on it." She turned and watched her path. They were making there way through the crowded entry way and into the main room. It was amazing. The lights were on low so there was a sensual glow about the room. A small dais was set up in the middle, and an ensemble of string and wind instruments were gathered on it. They were playing an eerily quiet song that resembled the waltz. There were black drapes lining the walls and covering the windows, making the dark room even darker. The door they had entered through opened into a balcony leading to a wide staircase covered in black carpet. From her position, high up about two stories above the dance floor, Sarah could see just about everyone in the room. The assortment of guest was wide, ranging from some of the most important vampires she had ever seen, to some that were unknown to her.

"Come on," Nathaniel said, "let me introduce you to Jager before he makes his opening speech." Sarah had already met Jager, but as Anya, so she didn't say anything. She nodded and swayed her hips as she walked with him down the stairs. Several onlookers, of the male variety, turned to watch her walk by. She lowered her head, staring straight ahead with a small smirk playing on her lips. She didn't enjoy the eyes on her, but needed them there. Selene would like it. Sarah noticed that there were no humans present. When a bash was held that was exclusive to vampires, it was either because there were important matters to discuss, or it was being held in honor of someone very important. From the setting and the required dress, Sarah guessed it was the second option. There was someone _very_ important here. When they reached the ground floor, Nathaniel waved to a group of people. Sarah recognized Jager and Ather among them, but they didn't recognize her.

"Nathaniel! Wonderful you could make it. And who is this exquisite woman?" He said, his voice like low rumbling thunder. His eyes raked across her, starting at her feet and landing on her eyes. She held his gaze. He smiled.

"Jager, this is Selene. I would tell you her line but she has yet to inform me." He pushed his hand into her lower back, making her walk into the middle of the circle. She smiled seductively and walked towards Jager, keeping her eyes connected with his the whole time. His smile widened.

"I like to remain mysterious. It's a pleasure, Jager." She reached out to shake his hand, but he beat her to it, grabbing her hand and bending down to kiss it.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied looking back up into her eyes.

"Nathaniel, do you mind if I steal Selene for a little while? I'll be sure to return her by the end of the evening." He looked sideways at the vampire in question. Nathaniel frowned visibly, but then regained his composure.

"Of course. Kingsly, didn't you say you had something to tell me at the last bash?" He said to another member of the circle. Sarah didn't hear his answer, though, for Jager was pulling her across the room to the bar. She went willingly, happy to have the time alone with the bash's popular host.

"So, what are you doing with Nathaniel? You're easily ten times more powerful then him. I bet you could squish him in his sleep." He turned and smiled, pulling out one of the high chairs that lined the black and silver bar.

"Knowing Nathaniel has its advantages. Being invited to this bash, for one." She replied smoothly, taking the seat he offered her.

"If I had known you before, I would have invited you in an instant. Tell me, have we met before?" He took his own seat and leaned one elbow casually on the bar.

"I'm afraid not. I just moved here three years ago from London. Still getting my bearings, I suppose." Sarah was remaining vague on purpose, giving him a reason to continue talking to her. The longer he was alone with her, the more information about future bashes and parties she could get. She looked around in awe.

"They didn't have parties like this there. Clubs, sure. But never such…events." She paused and smiled at him. "You throw one heck of a get together."

"I usually don't do things this formal, but two of my favorite vampires just got into town, and I wanted to give them a proper welcome. They haven't been to New York together in a very long time. Oh! You should meet them. Quite a tag team, they are. Very creative. Love to inflict pain. Do you like pain, Selene?" He looked at her, and she sensed she was being tested.

"Only when I'm the one creating it." She looked at him from under her eyelids, a smile on her lips that told him she was telling the truth. She really did like inflicting pain. But not just on humans.

"That's what I like to hear. You are my kind of woman. But I won't hog you all to myself. I have a feeling my guests of honor are going to love you. Will you keep them busy while I get ready for my speech? They still don't know that this party is for them." He stood, picking up the drink he had ordered while she had been talking. Gin and tonic. Interesting. She herself had passed on a drink. She didn't like to work with alcohol in her system. It gave her a weakness.

She let Jager lead her once again into the middle of the ballroom, or, more accurately, to the left side. The right side had become a dance floor. Strange, she never saw vampires as a slow dancing type. She realized that she was speaking of vampires like a different species again. She had never really grasped the fact that she was one, also. She had best start acting like one, though. From the way Jager had spoken of them, these mystery guests were pretty powerful. They would know many of the plans to take out the Vida line, if they enjoyed pain as much as he said they did. If a strong vampire wanted to inflict pain on someone, it was a Vida. To them, the world was better off one more Vida short. She wouldn't let that happen.

They approached a group of strangers at the side of the room, by one of the draped windows. She didn't recognize any of the very serious and artsy looking vampires that were there. There were four people facing away from them. The one on the far left was in deep conversation with his neighbor, neither was really paying attention to what the group was discussing. The one on the far right was holding a champagne glass full of a dark liquid that wasn't blood. She laughed softly at a story a man had been telling. It must have been the end of it, because everyone in the circle laughed, including what Sarah assumed were the guests of honor. She could only see their backs, but they were dressed in identical black suit pants, one with a white dress shirt, and the other with a dark burgundy one. The one with the burgundy shirt had his long black hair tied at the back with black ribbon. She had the faintest idea she had seen that style before. But couldn't place it. It was when they started to turn towards her and Jager that she recognized them. Twins. Nikolas and Kristopher.

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Cliff! Yeah! Okay, as I said before, I won't continue until I get more feedback. I hope I get to 15 reviews! Is that reaching? I don't think so! So hit that little review button and make my day! Please!


	4. Nikolas and Kristopher

A/N: Hey all! OMG! So many reviews! 9! That makes 19! Way over the 15 I wanted! Yeah! I want just as many this time! I really like this chapter, and I think I know where I want to go after this, so, it won't be too long. I'm going on vaca for a week, so I'll start writing it when I get back. It will be a couple weeks, but I'll try to hurry, I know how much it sucks to wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would do personal replies, but that would take too much time and I'm about to leave, so here's my thank you to all of you (Lady Sonora the Black Rose, magick-vampiress, Adrienne, Yumi13, Raina Frost, rae, JunBug, Thea, shadieladie), thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Okay. I'll do some personal ones next time. Okay, on to the story! Thanks again! And please review!   
Nikolas and Kristopher 

Nikolas and Kristopher. Here. Now. Sarah thought that she had gotten over her old life. But seeing them brought it all back. Apparently, seeing her was doing the same thing for the two of them. Kristopher more than his brother, was wearing a look of shock on his face. He stuttered into the recognition.

"Sar-" Sarah interrupted him before he could say her name.

"Selene, and you must be Nikolas. Or," she looked back at Jager, who was slightly shaking his head, "Kristopher? I've never met twins before. It's a shame I've never heard of you, from what Jager tells me, you're quite the tag team. That's what I get for spending all that time in know nothing London." She was careful to maintain her smooth British accent, which was threatening to waver at any moment. Kristopher was still gawking. With a side-glance at his twin, Nikolas stepped forward and took her hand. He didn't kiss it, though, like Jager, he squeezed in a friendly introduction. If he recognized her, he wasn't going to say anything.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Selene. My brother and I are always pleased with seeing a new face. Not that yours is too old, Jager." He turned to look at the vampire that had been watching the ordeal with a slight puzzled expression. It cleared, and he smiled, nodding.

"Always the flattering with you, Nikolas. I was just telling Selene about how you two are just returning to the great city of New York. She hasn't really gotten to see the sights; she just got here herself, a few years ago. Maybe you could tell them more about yourself, Selene. I have to keep circulating, hosting and all." He threw a sly wink at Sarah. She giggled seductively in return, but didn't find in the least find it funny. Alone. With Nikolas and Kristopher. She had to find a way to get out of it.

"Oh, won't you dance with me, Jager? I do love to dance." She pouted. But he didn't fall for it.

"Nikolas, why don't you dance with Selene here, I really am busy." He nodded towards the dance floor and then turned away. And then she was alone with the two of them. She reluctantly turned back around. Twin sets of black eyes looked out at her with slight disbelief. She could tell that neither of them had decided whether she was Selene or Sarah. She saw Nikolas' eyes go to where the Sarah he knew would have the scars he put there. Her back and wrist were perfectly clean. He started to frown. It was still awkwardly quiet when another eerie song started. Nikolas looked at his brother, who had recovered from his initial shock. Kristopher saw Nikolas' questioning look and nodded. He stepped forward, extending his elbow towards Sarah.

"My brother can't dance. But maybe I could be of service." Kristopher smiled at her, but it was not the smile she had come to remember him by. It was cold, and very dark. It mirrored the look his brother had given her in there last fight. Not necessarily hatred, but not trusting. He wasn't going to trust her until he found out who she was. All she wanted to do was run away, back to her cozy apartment. Away from the two of them. But she couldn't. It would alert too many people at this party that Selene was a fake. And she ran the risk of being followed. She smiled at him. No, Selene smiled at him. Sarah was gone. She couldn't have him finding her.

"That'd be great, luv. Thanks. We'll catch up with you later, then. Don't go too far." She smiled as Nikolas shook his head, expelling any thoughts of suspicion. The Sarah he knew would never be so bold. She took Kristopher's arm, and walked with him to the dance floor. He took her hand in his and placed his other on her hip. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and almost flinched with the contact. The last time she had put her hand on his shoulder, she had been kissing him. He couldn't know that, though. She pulled herself closer, and their faces were almost touching when they began swaying to the beat. She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge from them any recognition. She saw none. Either he really believed she was Selene, or he was doing the same thing he did when she told him she was Vida. Hiding his emotions from her. They stayed in that position, close, doing the same two step slow dance they had done at the Halloween dance for most of the song. He remained quiet, and she made no effort to speak either, worried of giving herself away. After what seemed like an eternity, the song ended, and was replaced by a livelier one. Sarah saw Jager whispering to one of the musicians, his eye's twinkling at the two of them. He nodded at her and made a gesture that said he wasn't ready yet and to dance some more. Perfect. She had to stay on his good side, though, so she grabbed Kristopher's hand before he had a chance to make it back off the dance floor.

"One more?" She asked him, putting on her best come and get me look. He smiled down at her and put his hands on her waist, right above where her back became covered again. His hands were warm against her very naked back, and she leaned in closer to him. She put both hands up by his neck and they danced. He waited a few moments, and then spun her around so she was dancing with her back to him. She laughed and resumed stepping to the rhythm, her hips swaying against his to the beat. She felt his head lower to her neck, and felt him lay a soft, playful kiss on her neck. She then felt herself getting very warm as she reached behind her to pull him closer. Instead of continuing to kiss her neck, he grabbed one of her outstretched hands and spun her back around. She saw the way he was looking at her and she faltered. He looked pleased, and knowing. One hand went to her lower back and pulled her close to him, so their bodies were touching. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, so only she could here him.

"You know, I almost believed you. The accent threw me, it's very good. And you got Nikolas with the disappearing scars. But you know what gave you away?" He took her right hand in his and brought it up between them.

"_A single teardrop, when did it fall? Maybe this goddess is mortal, after all._" He was looking down at the scar she had given herself when she punched through a window after her dad was killed. She couldn't bring herself to erase it along with all of her other scars. She smiled up at him, as if to say, 'You've one.' He nodded. The song ended and Jager, who had finally gotten up to the dais to make his speech, waved everyone from the dance floor. Sarah and Kristopher made their way back to Nikolas, but he didn't make any move to tell his brother whom she really was. He was allowing her that. For now.

"Gather round, gather round." Jager motioned for everyone to move on to the dance floor. "It's time to introduce to you this evenings golden boys, two very good friends of mine. They've been traveling around the states for the past twenty years and have settled here in New York. I thought I'd throw them a welcome to the neighborhood party, because, can I just say what a terrific neighborhood it is?" There was an echo of applause throughout the ballroom. He waited for it to subside, then continued. "Nikolas and Kristopher Ravena are both my cherished guests, and I hope you'll give them a warm welcome." He nodded at the applause that followed and motioned for Nikolas and Kristopher to come up on to the dais. Sarah stepped out of Kristopher's reach, so he could do nothing but throw a glance over his shoulder at her. He didn't risk making a scene while all eyes were on him. She smiled so as not to alert the rest of the guests that something is wrong. Nikolas and Kristopher both waved and nodded at the crowd and then took turns shaking Jager's hand. The applause ceased, and Nikolas took the lead to address the crowd.

"And what a good welcome it is! I know my brother agrees with me when I say that there truly is no other place like New York, New York. I just-" he was cut off by a sharp crack as the entrance door was broken open. Seeing as the entrance hall was about two stories up from the dance floor, no one could see what had broken in. There was a familiar smell in the air that Sarah couldn't place. It was when the vampire hunter that had made his way in spoke that she recognized it.

"I'm looking for the vampire Sarah Vida. I have no want to fight any others, so everyone else can walk free. My concern is with her, and her only." He stepped into the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Sarah could see three knives on him in plain sight, but new there were at least four more hidden. He was bold, coming in here by himself. Too bold.

"Hunter, you've got balls. Coming into a party with at least 200 strong vampires all by your lonesome." It was Jaguar that spoke, a stringy brunette hanging on his arm.

"Sarah Vida is the only one I want." He repeated, scanning the floor from his point on the balcony. Sarah had backed into the shadows of one of the windows, almost completely covered by the thick folds of black curtain. She didn't dare look up to the dais and meet Kristopher or Nikolas' eyes.

"Sarah Vida? Of the Vida line? That hunter that Kristopher and Nikolas killed?" Jager looked over at the twins questioningly. Sarah looked at their faces then. They had told people they killed her?

"I don't know what he's talking about. Sarah Vida has been dead for thirty years." Nikolas was the one to speak first. He wore the perfect look of confusion on his face. Sarah almost believed he had killed her. In fact, he almost did. The hunter called attention back to himself by speaking.

"I believe you are the one who is mistaken. I spoke to the vampire two days ago, and I have reason to believe she attended this bash. Just hand her over, and I won't attack." He stepped into the room a little more. He really was very handsome. His golden hair and warm tan stood out like a splash of color on a gray backdrop. Pity, he would be killed before he took another step. He may be strong, but not strong enough to take on every vampire in the room.

"I hate to break it to you, hunter, but you are no match for us all." A vampire from near the staircase said. Sarah couldn't remember her name.

"Oh don't worry about me. I've got a little help." He turned to look behind him and nodded. About seventy hunters filed in behind him. Some had to go onto the stairs there were so many of them. Every vampire stepped back with the sudden burst of power. Not one of them sensed the other hunters. Someone very powerful cloaked their power. Sarah saw several of the vampires get into a fighting stance. They weren't taking the hunter as a joke anymore.

"As I said, just hand Sarah Vida over, and I'll leave and take my friends with me.' He smiled. It made Sarah's skin crawl. She had to stop this; she couldn't risk him describing her.

_'Hunter,' _Sarah saw his face change to slight surprise at the voice in his head. He began scanning the crowd furiously for the voice. _'That's enough. We'll speak, but not here. Meet me at Los Noches. Leave your friends.' _She watched for a sign of reaction. He surprised her by responding in her head.

_'How do I know you won't bring friends of your own? How do I know you'll even show?' _ She smiled. He really didn't know her.

_'Just be there. Half an hour.' _She was about to transport herself to her apartment before she stopped.

_'Goodbye Kristopher.' _Sarah saw his eyes look to meet hers by the window, but all they caught was curtain. She had already gone.


End file.
